nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenneth Ruger
Kenneth Ruger was a character role-played by Ray308win. General Information Kenneth was a small time criminal who enjoyed stealing vehicles and getting into police chases. He was also the father of [[Charles "Taco" Prince|'Charles "Taco" Prince']].' Kenneth became well known by the police, especially [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele]].''' '''Steele often stopped Ruger on traffic stops due to speeding or other violations. Kenneth would politely question the officer's reasoning, and either flee or request a bench trial. Criminal Record * Accessory to Escaping Custody x1 * Assault x1 * Assault on a Peace Officer x1 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x1 * Attempted First Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x1 * Attempted Murder x2 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x3 * Battery x1 * Battery on a Peace Officer x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x17 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x1 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x4 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x3 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x1 * Escaping Custody x2 * Evading x7 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x2 * Failure to Stop x1 * Failure to Yield to Emergency Vehicle x1 * Felony Hit and Run x1 * Felony Possession of Controlled Dangerous Substance x1 * First Degree Robbery x1 * Grand Theft Auto x8 * Identity Theft x1 * Joyriding x26 * Misdemeanor Possession of Controlled Dangerous Substance "OXY" x6 * Operating a Motor Vehicle on a Suspended / Revoked License x1 * Reckless Driving x1 * Reckless Evading x21 * Removed Drivers License x1 * Removed Weapons License x2 * Resisting Arrest x12 * Robbery x7 * Second Degree Speeding x1 * Third Degree Speeding x2 Drivers License: 24 Points (Suspended) Death (Department of Corrections) On November 29, 2019, Kenneth Ruger died due to injuries he sustained after being burnt alive in prison by [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']]. Kenneth was stopped for speeding, and chose to evade police. He requested a bench trial, and was found guilty by Judge [[Dennis LaBarre|'Dennis LaBarre']] for reckless evading, and operating a vehicle on a suspended license. Kenneth was fined $2,400, and sentenced to 32 months in [[Bolingbroke Penitentiary|'Bolingbroke Penitentiary']]. Officer Steele drove Ruger to the prison, where Department of Corrections guards Snow, Copper, Raven, and Forcer were there to greet him. Kenneth was terrified of the DoC guards, and begged Steele to instead take him to Federal prison. The "Prison Riot" Anto and Kenneth attempted to punch and run from the DoC guards, while Pablo stole a golf cart to drive around the grounds. Kenneth and Anto were struck with batons to immobilize them, and Pablo was detained. Following Kenneth and Anto's blackouts, gasoline was poured onto their bodies. One of the DoC guards (Raven) shot the gasoline puddle that was surrounding Kenneth's body to set it on fire, and Kenneth was burned alive. While Anto was soaked in gasoline, he was not burned. However, Anto was in full view of the murder, along with Pablo, who was standing behind a gate nearby. Upon confirming Kenneth's death, two of the DoC guards (Copper and Raven) forced Pablo to bury Kenneth's body in a shallow, unmarked grave on the prison grounds. Kenneth's death has been ruled as defensive actions from a "prison riot", and no indication of him being burned alive have been documented or reported. As his burned body has been buried to remove evidence, the only (current) formal report indicates that he died to injuries sustained in response to his actions during the "riot". There have been no eye-witnesses to formally report the actions that actually took place; however, by word of mouth, several cops are aware, as well as the criminals on scene. At this time, Lauren Forcer and Jackie Snow are uneasy on the actions that took place. Lauren has written an unlisted report explaining the truth behind the murder, and is in the process of reporting the incident to proper chains of command. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased